Please Hear Me When I Call
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Chris is having nightmares. Or, at least, that's what Phoebe and Paige want to categorize them as, but Piper has a different theory which leads them to summon someone they haven't seen in a number of years. Will that person be able to help them?


**Author's Notes:** Hello fellow readers, writers, and reviewers! I've got a new story for you. And yes I'm still working on everything else, but as for my next update, hmm...not quite sure which one or when.

I hope you enjoy!

**Please see the ending author's notes for some source credits!**  
**

* * *

**

**Please Hear Me When I Call**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Chris Orbed into an abandoned warehouse. He knew Wyatt was up to something. He could sense it. He could also tell that someone needed help._

_A scream followed by a sickening thud brought him running to that back._

"_Well, well Chris. I'm surprised you actually showed up," Wyatt said, a sick grin plastered on his face._

_Chris looked around. There was some kind of car covered in a sheet that was layered in thick dust. There. On the front bumper was…_

_Chris ran over. Wyatt barely suppressed a laugh. Chris stuck his fingers into the liquid, noticing that it was still warm and beside it, right beside it looked to be a piece of a familiar blue shirt. Fear rippled through his entire being as Chris dropped to his knees, pulling that tattered piece of clothing off._

"_Wyatt, why? Why did you do this," he yelled as he stood up shaking and walked over to him._

"_Do what? You think I killed her? Even I'm not that cruel, Chris. I thought you knew me."_

"_This is a — a piece of the shirt she was wearing this morning though… I don't understand…" Chris began, stunned._

"_True, but I wouldn't do that—"_

"_Oh, and I suppose you also wouldn't send a few hits out on our aunts either? I know you sent them, Wyatt. No one else could've hired such skilled trackers. God Wyatt, it's been only a month since they died, why did you have to do this now?"_

"_Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Wyatt yelled smacking him hard and he fell to the ground. "I'm telling you now, I didn't do it. Not Mom. Never Mom, Chris, you should know that by now."_

"_Okay Wy, I don't think Mom would appreciate that name…" Chris said standing. "Wait, are you saying th—that you meant to—to—"_

"_They stood in my way, so I got rid of them, or like you just said, I hired people for the job. I know without them, Mom can't even try to stop me. She'll be too lost in grief to realize what's actually going on right under her nose and—" WHAM! Chris used his telekinesis and shoved Wyatt into the nearest piece of metal, leaving him tangled in the hood of a car._

"_How dare you! How dare you kill them!" Chris yelled, as his eyes stung with unshed tears and walked over._

"_Oh, come on, Chris. It's them. They're not Mom." Chris never thought he'd hear Wyatt say that. He smacked him, so hard he heard this knuckles collide with his brother's deranged skull as he shook with rage. Then, he heard something._

_Spinning around, he saw his mom forming in the middle off the room. She was lying to the cold ground. Chris ran over. Wyatt stood up, shaking off dust._

"_Mom, Mom…can you hear me?" Chris asked panicky as he took her into his arms._

_Her worn brown eyes looked so tired and she had cuts, scrapes, and bruises everywhere, "Chris, I'm so sorry. I've done all I can."_

"_Wh—what do you mean," he asked. Chris suddenly felt something hot on his shirt. He looked down and noticed she was bleeding, "Mom, I'll get that. Don't worry. It'll be okay." But even as he said that he could see the color draining from her face._

"_No, it won't Chris. It can't ever be okay…" Piper said as her voice cracked slightly. Chris heard something. He turned his head and saw one of Wyatt's men. He's paying them?! Paying them to—to_

_Chris couldn't contain his anger and he sent the demon into the nearest wall, vanquishing him instantly._

"_Mom, I'll be right back, okay? Please don't leave yet," Chris pleaded as his tears overflowed._

"_Hurry…" was she could manage. Chris laid her down gently and Orbed over to Wyatt._

"_Wyatt, you're one a piece of work, you know that? Claiming you'd never hurt her then she ends up like this!" Chris yelled as he punched him._

"_No, I didn't do it. He did. I need her out of my way," he said laughing._

"_Why you evil, filthy, sorry excuse for a—"_

"_Better save the pretty chat for later. Go to her now. It's your last chance…"

* * *

_"NO! MOM, p—please don't go!" Chris cried in his sleep. Piper, who had been standing outside his door for nearly an hour, flung his door open and ran in. she sat on his bed and ruffled the teen's hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, Chris. What's going on," she asked as his breathing deepened in response to her gentle touch.

"Wy, hi—hired demons to kill you…I don't want you to go…" Chris told her as she pulled him up into her arms.

"Chris baby, wake up. I'm right here."

"I know, you're lying right here in my arms dying…" In response to this, Piper held him tighter. Something was happening. And whatever it was, it wasn't good. She knew he'd had nightmares before, but just wrote them off as he never went into details.

"Paige!" Piper called. She knew it was late, so Paige was probably in a deep sleep by now. "PAIGE!" she yelled.

"Piper, I'm right here. There's no need to yell and wake the entire house," she said as she walked in.

"Get Phoebe."

"Piper, it's like three in the morning. I don't think… What's wrong," she asked upon seeing her scared, worried expression.

"Just please get Phoebe. I'll explain when you get back."

Paige nodded and Orbed out. She just couldn't understand what would cause this. He said she was dying…that Wyatt ordered a demon to kill her? It didn't make any sense at all. Unless… no, that couldn't be it.

"Alright, alright Paige! Geez!" Piper heard Phoebe exclaim as they Orbed in and closed the door. "What is it, Piper? It's early."

"I just heard Chris say th—that I w—was dying…" Piper stuttered.

"Y—you were what," Phoebe asked stunned,

"Piper, it was a nightmare. It has to be. You know he gets…" Paige tried to convince her.

"M—mommy," Chris called in her arms.

"What is it, Chris?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Mommy, he killed them too…" Chris said suddenly.

"Okay, this—this is just…" Phoebe said as she sat beside Piper, "too much to be a coincidence."

"What's going through your head, Piper," Paige asked.

"I was thinking of Chris. The other Chris. The future he came from. All he said was I died when he turned 14 right," they nodded, both putting an arm around her, "what if, in some mixed turn of events, I really did die in his arms?"

"Piper," Phoebe said, "there's no proof of any of that."

"There's also nothing to say it **didn't** happen, Pheebs."

"Come on. Let's go," Paige said standing.

"Where exactly are we going," Piper asked.

"We're going to see if you're right…"

"No, Paige, no. I don't want to know. I didn't want to know how Prue died exactly and I don't want to know this."

"Okay, we don't need to know that, but at least _he_ might know how to stop this," Paige said.

"Paige, we're never going to be able to contact him. He didn't die here…he died there. Only his body died here," Phoebe said.

"We've gotta try. I won't let these—these things keep tormenting him," Piper said as they stood.

Piper laid Chris on the couch and walked over.

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry.

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me when I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

The candle flickered for a few seconds before a young boy in white robes formed, becoming corporal as he stepped out and over to them. The three witches stood, both stunned and shocked that the spell brought him to them.

Piper walked over and stood in front of him. She wanted to touch him, see if he was real, if only for now, but she was scared that it was a dream. Her fingers twitched as she raised her arm. He could see the fear in her eyes and opened his arms for her as she almost fell into them.

"It's great to see you too, Mom," he told her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, shooting a beaming smile to his aunts who came up and stood in front of them.

"It's been so long. How are all of you," he asked. He felt Piper shaking against him and he brought her out enough to see her face, "Don't cry. It really is me."

"Oh, we're—we're okay," Paige told him hugging him.

"We're better now than we have been in a while," Phoebe told him as she pulled back.

"I know. Both of you have wedding rings now," he said smiling.

"Parole officer…" Paige told him.

"Cupid…" Phoebe said.

"I know. I've been watching."

"I didn't think you were allowed to," Piper said, having finally regained control of her emotions.

"Well, technically, I'm not supposed to, but some people let me see the happy events…" he said. _Meaning Aunt Prue, Patty and Grams, but they don't need to know that part._

"Okay enough of this. We need your help…" Piper said.

He hung his head, "Unfortunately, there's nothing _I_ can do. You have to do it. You have to help him."

"Mom, who's he," Chris asked sleepily as he walked over.

Piper picked him up. He wrapped his legs around her waist.

"Hi," he told him.

"Hullo…" Chris said yawning, "who are you?"

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Chris Perry, would it?"

"Yeah, Mommy named me after a guy who came and saved everyone, but how do you know my name?"

"Did she ever tell you his name?"

"Uh, isn't this breaking some kind of rule," Phoebe asked.

"Possibly, but they're not pulling me back, so I don't know," he answered.

"No, she didn't. Are you him," Chris asked.

"Yeah, I am. I made sure you were safe, that all of you were safe."

"Mommy, that nightmare's gone," Chris told her.

"You'll never know how glad I am to hear that, baby," she said hugging him tightly, "Do you want to go back to bed now?"

"Yeah, but hey, mister," Chris asked standing.

"What is it?"

"You said you saved everyone right," he nodded, "can you tuck me in so I feel safe?"

Piper looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded, "Sure, no problem. I'll be right back," he said walking out of the attic holding his hand.

"So she never told you my name huh," he asked as Chris climbed into bed and he sat on the edge.

"No," Chris answered as his eyelids fell shut.

"I've got a secret for you, but you can't tell I told you, okay? Not even Wyatt."

"Okay…"

"I'm Chris Perry too. Night kiddo," he said as he Orbed back up to the attic.

"So, how did it go," Phoebe asked.

"He's fine. Tucked in safe and sound."

"I'm sorry, Chris. I wish I could've—" Chris put a finger on her lips.

"Don't be, Aunt Paige. You tried. You all tried and that's all I could ask for."

"So, when you were here…did we act how they were," Piper asked.

"Even I can't answer that for sure. It was so long ago, but as far as I knew and as I was told yes. Well, once you knew the truth of course."

Paige looked up, slightly annoyed.

"What's up," Phoebe asked.

"Henry, I told him where I was going…"

"Well, in his defense, you have been gone for almost two hours. We should probably get going, now that Chris's better," Phoebe reasoned.

"Yeah, you might want to. Before they come looking," Chris said.

"Will you be okay, Piper," Paige asked.

"Yes, yes. Go home you two. Tell them I said hi."

They both hugged Chris, then Piper and left in a flurry of Orbs.

"I suppose you need to get going too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I should. He'll be a great witch someday. He really will."

"He already is," she said hugging him, "I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too."

"So is that really what happened in your future, Chris?"

"Now Mom, I still can't tell you that," he told her with a grin, "I may not be around, but some things are better left to chance, aren't they? I changed this world, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Chris let go of her as he started to fade, "I love you."

"I love you too," she told him as he disappeared. She walked out of the attic and down to his room, "I love you, Chris." Piper then went back to bed, satisfied that Chris's nightmares were over for the night.

**The End****  


* * *

**

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? Please read and review.

I was basically writing off of my friend **Melinda Wyatt Charmed**'s quote:

**Wyatt: Shut up, you son of a b****!**

**Chris: Okay, Wy, I don't think Mom would appreciate that...**

So a big thank you to her for letting me turn those lines into a story! ***Hugs***

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
